My Gus Is Back, and You're Gonna Be In Trouble
|image = |season = 1 |episode no = 11 |director = Adam Weissman |writer = Max Burnett |first air date = January 30, 2010 |prod no = 113 |prev = Unpleasantville |next = Speed}} Synopsis Felix's new friendship with the Troop's enemy, Gus, creates a rift within the Troop. Little does anyone know of Gus's secret plans to destroy The Troop. Plot One night, Jake, Hayley, Felix and Mr. Stockley transport several captive monsters to a rural area, where Hayley, to Jake's amazement, uses a canister of tiny monsters called Dimension Mites to open a portal to the monsters' home dimension to return them through. However, nobody notices the Troop's archenemy Gus spying them do this. The next day, Felix is spending less and less time with Jake and Hayley, which Jake and Hayley are not in the least bothered by. Eventually, Jake spies Felix jousting with Gus, and realizes that Felix is spending his time hanging out with Gus. Hayley reminds Jake that they seemingly Snarked him, but Jake remains suspicious. While neither Jake nor Felix are looking, Gus steals Felix's Troop key card from his backpack. Jake later confronts Felix about Gus and warns him to be careful, though Felix believes that Gus is innocent. When Jake returns to Troop HQ, he and Mr. Stockley find the HQ raided, and the Dimension Mites missing. Jake immediately believes that Gus is responsible, and confronts him and Felix. When Jake and Felix argue over Gus, Felix accuses Jake of implying that it is impossible for anyone to want to be Felix's friend, and, upset, storms off. Gus takes Felix to his apartment, where Felix finds that Jake was right about Gus all along. Gus then uses the stolen Dimension Mites to release a monster which attacks and grabs onto Felix. Gus then leaves Felix to die, planning to use the Dimension Mites to bring an army of monsters over from the other world and conquer the planet. When Jake comes home from school to find Gus in his room, Gus uses the Mites to bring a Quadro-Gob over from the monster world, which he then sets on Jake. Felix, meanwhile, heads to Jake's house, with the monster Gus set on him (revealed to be a virtually harmless creature called a Huggie Bear) in his backpack. Meanwhile, when Mr. Stockley notices that Hayley has become highly tired and stressed due to her workaholic hobbies, he sends her off to do several relaxing activities, such as massages and duck-feeding. However, when Hayley hastily does all these things and returns clearly still tired, Mr. Stockley has her spend the rest of the next day relaxing at home. At her home, in an attempt to relax, Hayley listens to Mr. Stockley's CD about relaxing positions. But the positions turn out to be more painful than relaxing for her, so she instead watches a soap opera and begins to finally relax. However, right in the middle of the soap opera, when Hayley has finally lost her workaholism and is relaxing, Felix contacts her, telling her to get to Jake's house at once, much to Hayley's frustration. At Jake's house, just as the Quadro-Gob is about to kill Jake, Hayley and Felix arrive and Felix sets the Huggie Bear on the Quadro-Gob. While the two monsters are distracted with one another, Hayley takes the Dimension Mites back from Gus and uses them to send both monsters back to their world. Defeated, Gus goes into a rage, and Felix quickly knocks him out with a jousting move Gus himself taught Felix. After Jake and Felix have finished reprogramming the Troop's access codes (to prevent anyone else from breaking into HQ), Jake and Felix leaves to hang out together. It is then revealed by Mr. Stockley that International has sent Gus to a mental hospital. Appearances Characters *Jake Collins *Hayley Steele *Felix Garcia *Mr. Stockley *Augustus *Phoebe Collins (cameo) Monsters *Estrine Gorg (cameo) *Flying Ice Slicer (cameo) *Entrusian Snot Slug (cameo) *Scab-Crusted Gnarl (cameo) *Dimension Mites *Huggie Bear *Quadro-Gob Videos Video:My Gus is Back and You're Gonna Be in Trouble|Full episode pt 1 Video:My Gus is Back and You're Gonna Be in Trouble pt 2|Full episode pt 2 Video:My Gus is Back and You're Gonna be in Trouble pt 3|Full episode pt 3 Quotes *'Felix:' Gus holding a canister of stolen Dimension Mites "You've gone mad!" *'Gus:' "MAD?! Well perhaps ... yeah. But I also have a terrible maid." ---- *'Felix:' "If you open that lid, I am totally quitting your chapter of the Lakewood Society for Medieval Knights!" opens the canister anyway and releases some Dimension Mites, which then open a portal behind Felix ---- *'Gus:' "You should never apologize, Jake." moves forward, and Gus opens the canister. Some Dimension Mites escape and open a portal "It's a sign of weakness!" Quadro-Gob comes through the portal ---- *'Gus:' "YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!!!" *'Felix:' "You've done that to yourself, Gus." *'Gus:' "IT'S AUGUSTUS!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT!!!" Trivia *It was revealed in this episode that monsters are in fact native to an alternate dimension. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes